The Thief and the Trickster - Side Story
by pennnnn
Summary: A short but (in my opinion) sweet story that is about the meeting of two characters of mine, a thief and a trickster. The trickster is a character that shows up in my regular stories, but the thief is just a character concept for now. Please tell me what you think! Rated K for now, but if the story starts to lean more towards Teen, I'll change it. If I can change it...


The Thief and the Trickster - Side Story

He leaned lazily against the stone wall of the small house, He looked around him with half-lidded yes at the surrounding people and buildings. He wore his hair in a braid, hidden under a hooded cloak as to not cause a commotion among the humans. The man in question was an elf, and one that would cause havoc if he were to be discovered.

His long, pierced ears twitched upwards at the distant sound of shouting. He leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on, but all he saw was a hooded figure running right for him. He reacted immediately, grabbing the figure by the shoulder and turning them both invisible with little effort. He quickly pulled the person inside a secluded alleyway, and watched as soldiers ran by, shouting one word over and over. He undid the invisibility spell and peered down at the figure. "A thief?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. The person lifted a rather dainty hand and removed the hood of the cloak, revealing a young woman.

She had deep brown eyes with flecks of gold that glinted with mischief, and dark hair that fell in soft waves down her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped and rather pale, splayed with freckles that accented her high cheekbones and fair skin. She looked up at him, a small smirk spreading across her face. "That's me." He hummed and also removed his hood, bringing to light his tan skin smattered with freckles and vibrant purple eyes. His long, pale blond hair was pulled into a messy braid that cascaded down his left shoulder, a few strands coming loose. His handsomely sculpted face could be, in some circumstances, intimidating. He mentally smirked. He was gifted with purple eyes, a color that signified powerful, non-human magic. Clearly this girl didn't recognize him. "You're a thief?"

"Yes."

"Well," he chuckled. "You're not a very good one"

"I'm sorry?" the female didn't seem offended; her small smile was still present.

"Why attract such a large crowd? One of those soldiers is now aware of what you look like, you're never going to be able to show your face again around here."

She shrugged, unfazed by his lecturing. "It's more fun that way. What's the point of stealing something if you don't involve someone in it?"

While she thought he was focused on her smug expression and words, she stepped closer to him. She assumed he didn't notice the sudden lightness of his back pocket. He laughed, the sound resonating around the alleyway, He held up the small bag that she had been carrying prior to their conversation, and shook it slightly. "Really now," He said in a slightly scolding tone. "You should be more careful and-" he held open his other hand and in it was the object she had stolen from his pocket - A small, sheathed dagger. "never underestimate your opponents."

She smiled and shook her head. "It appears I've met my match." she admitted and snatched back the bag full of golden coins and precious jewels.

He twirled a golden coin he had slipped from her bag on his slender index finger, watching it thoughtfully. "Don't take it personally, I've been here far longer than you." He tossed the gold in the air before snatching it again quickly. "May I know your name?"

She chuckled, "Charming, but you'll have to steal that information out of me first." He smirked, bringing a hand out from behind his back and revealing a large ruby, perfectly cut and polished. The same ruby that she had stolen from the jewelers not ten minutes ago.

"How about I give you this back, and you give me your name." his smirk widened. "I know your house would just _love_ to have it."

Her eyes widened. "How did you-"

He cut her off, "I'm afraid you'll have to steal that information out of me." She grinned, laughing a bit. "But I still do not understand why you need my name so badly. Besides, I have already laid claim to that stone..." She reached up for the ruby but the taller male held it just out her reach. "Ah-ah, you have to give me your name first." he sighed with mock disappointment. "And I'd _hate_ to have to turn you into the authorities and ask them to give me your name." Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

He smirked. "Would I though?" he tutted teasingly. "This is exactly why you are not supposed to go into alleyways with strange men."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to know my name so badly you'd turn me in?" she asked, her face only a few inches away from his.

"How many times do I have to say it?"

She batted her eyes and frowned up at him. "You'd even throw a girl in the cold dungeons for life just to know her name?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

"You wouldn't regret it?"

He leaned still closer to her. "I've lived for hundreds of thousands of years and I cannot recall any time I regretted a decision. I doubt this will be the first."

She noticed, subconsciously, that he seemed to falter when he spoke. She didn't dwell on it then, and didn't dwell on it later, but if she did she no doubt would've been suspicious.

"No regrets? I find it impossible to believe that."

He inclined his head and raised his eyebrows at her, prompting her on.

She sighed. "Fine. You may call me Wren." The ruby dropped into her hands, and he smiled brightly. "Now, that wasn't to hard, was it?

But it's a shame…

That isn't really your name, is it?"


End file.
